The secret's in the telling
by Frishy
Summary: Necesito ayuda... quien diria que esas palabras saldrian de la lider de los Cherrios... Puck/Quinn y un poco de Finn/Quinn al principio
1. Te amo creo

**Yo te amo... creo**

Quinn Fabray.

Hubo un tiempo en que cualquiera en McKinley que hubiera escuchado ese nombre hubiera dejado todo lo que hacia para echar un vistazo a la bella rubia de ojos miel que caminaba con la cabeza en alto portando orgullosamente su uniforme de porrista por los pasillos. El rojo contrastaba con su blanca piel y hacia brillar más su cabello y sus ojos, además, el material se ajustaba perfectamente haciendo mas notable su bien formada figura acabando con una pequeña falda que dejaba al descubierto unas piernas por las que cualquier hombre daría la vida.

Una delgada figura se levantaba de la cama con pesadumbre, si, era Quinn Fabray con sus dorados cabellos pegados a su frente sudorosa consecuencia del calor de la noche pasada.

Su novio Finn se preocupaba mucho por ella. Había oído en las noticias que para esa noche se esperaban temperaturas debajo de los -5º!, ¿pueden creerlo?, si Ohio era un lugar con mal clima pero -5º era demasiado, Finn estaba parado afuera de la tienda de electrónicos con la boca abierta escuchando atentamente a lo que oía, al fin podría sacar la colcha eléctrica que le había regalado Rachel la navidad pasada.

-"Demonios Finn!" se había quejado durante la noche la hermosa chica "Tratas de cocinarnos?". Hubiera preferido que la calentara con un abrazo, pero bueno a veces hay que ceder aunque eso significara que a la mañana siguiente tendría que darse un baño con agua helada para quitar la sensación pegajosa que el sudor seguramente dejaría sobre su cuerpo.

-"Vaya que esta helado aquí afuera" murmuro Quinn al salir de la cálida colcha.

Se paró con cuidado, tenía una playera roja del equipo de futbol de McKinley, solía dormir con ella porque era mas cómoda y ocultaba su… bueno… eso que quería ocultar. Caminó con pereza hacia el enorme espejo que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación y se plantó enfrente de el contemplándose en silencio con los ojos entrecerrados. Si había algo que amaba de ella misma definitivamente era su cabello, cuando no estaba humedecido en sudor claro, le encantaba como se reflejaba el sol en el haciéndolo brillar aun mas. Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por entre su tan amado cabello mientras sonreía, de repente bajó su mirada hacia su vientre y la sonrisa de borro de sus labios. Ahí, medio escondida por la enorme y floja camiseta de futbol se encontraba lo que había hecho que los demás dejaran de fijarse en su cabello o en su ojos. Los ojos de Quinn comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, pero no dejo que estas resbalaran libres por sus mejillas, apretó los ojos con fuerza y alzó la camiseta para dejar al descubierto su vientre. El frio del exterior hizo que su piel se enchinara, la chica bajó sus manos y las puso sobre su vientre. La sonrisa había vuelto aunque ahora acompañada por unas cuantas lágrimas. Comenzó a acariciarse con cariño.

-"Cosa" dijo sin dejar de sonreír "Si que haz crecido"

-"Ya lo creo" le respondió una voz a sus espaldas, era Finn que ya llevaba un rato observándola. Se paro de la cama y se paró detrás de ella "Mira, ya casi no puedo rodearte con mis brazos"

-"Finn! estás helado!" gritó la chica apartando sus brazos y bajando la camiseta para cubrirse.

-"Vamos Quinn estoy mas caliente que tu, esta colcha es una verdadera maravilla"

-"Claro, a ti no te importa quedarte todo el día apestando a sudor y con la piel pegajosa". Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia el baño. Usualmente no era así con el, era esa "cosa" la que la ponía emocional. Pensó en salir y pedirle una disculpa pero lo dejó para después.

- "Sigo sin entender que es lo que le pasa" murmuro Finn despues de ver la reacción su novia.

Y era verdad, ese chico no entendía ni una palabra, no tenía idea de que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Quinn, no entendía que era algo normal en una embarazada, y mas aún si se trataba de una adolescente embarazada, pero que se podía esperar de un chico que se había creído la historia de que la había embarazado por "no aguantar en un jacuzzi" con el traje de baño puesto!.

-"En fin" pensó alzando la ceja, supongo que con un poco de helado y un beso se le olvida

Volvió a meterse en la cama, todavía le quedaban unos cuantos minutos de sueño, para ser exacto 6 minutos de sueño, suficientes para que cerrara los ojos y comenzara a divagar en lo que tenía que hacer en el día.

_Dzzzz Dzzzz Dzzzz!._Comenzó a vibrar en celular sobre la mesa de noche.

-"Demonios" gruñó Finn frunciendo el ceño.

-"Hey Finn cuida ese vocabulario" Quinn ya había salido del baño, el agua estaba insoportable así que se había limitado a remojarse para eliminar el sudor seco que tenía en su cuerpo. estaba envuelta en una toalla rosa que dejaba poco a la imaginacion.

-"Rayos" soltó Finn, ella era igual de sexy estando embarazada. "MIL..." comenzó a balbucear Finn.

-"Ni te atrevas a decirlo" exclamó Quinn dandose la vuelta y dedicandole una mirada de muerte. "Eso es algo que solo Puck diría" terminó la frase dandole la espalda al chico para esconder una sonrisita.

-"Si tienes razón" se disculpó el chico sonrojándose "Disculpame" dijo mientras se metía al baño.

-"_Claro_ que tengo razón" pensó Quinn. Tenía _toda_ la razón, Puck ya había usado ese acrónimo con ella. Otra sonrisa surcó su rostro, completamente diferente a la que había puesto al ver su vientre, si, esta sonrisa era divertida, picara, aunque con un leve matiz de tristeza. La imagen del chico con su peinado mowhack y su cuerpo perfecto completamente bronceado inundó cada uno de los rincones de su mente. Instintivamente bajó las manos a su vientre de nuevo.

-"Estas bien querida?" preguntó una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Quinn salió de su sueño y dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta, la mamá de Finn la veía con curiosidad.

-"Oh... Si, solo... ha crecido tanto" tartamudeo Quinn con torpeza regresando a una sonrisa que trajera menos recuerdos.

-"Mañana cumples 6 meses corazón, me temo decirte que esto aún te sorprenderá mas, bueno dense prisa o llegaran tarde al colegio" la madre de Finn salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Quinn se sentó en la cama pensativa. Finn la había apoyado tanto, había estado con ella desde el principio, estaba pagando las cuentas con ese trabajo de medio turno en la cafetería y aun se esforzaba por ir bien en la escuela y mantenerse al dia en el equipo de futbol y en Glee, y además la tenía viviendo es su casa. Era un ángel. Y ella lo amaba, claro que lo amaba, bueno... de nuevo la imagen de _ese_chico se metía en sus pensamientos. Quinn agitó la cabeza como para hacerlo desaparecer. "Demonios" pensó, no puede ser así, era Finn a quien amaba el _es_el padre del bebé que lleva en su vientre o almenos eso juraría ella aunque tuviera que raparlo para esconder el mowhack de su cabeza. Otro suspiro. Eso debería haber pensado antes de perder su reputación como presidenta del Club del Celibato con Puck. Porque eso era algo que solo haría con alguien que significara mucho para ella. Y Puck... bueno Puck no podía ser esa persona. Todo había sido un error. El alcohol y la baja autoestima nunca funcionan juntos.

-"Estas lista?" preguntó Finn sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-"Claro" le respondió Quinn dandole un beso en la mejilla. "_Estamos_listos"

Finn la envolvió con sus brazos mientras salían de la casa. No había mejor forma de empezar un día helado que en los brazos de quien amas pensó Quinn mientas se subía a la camioneta para ir a la escuela.

Realmente no tenía idea de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.


	2. Necesito Autocontrol

**Necesito autocontrol**

-"Estúpido clima". Dijo Noah mientras bajaba de su camioneta. Había salido hecho un tornado de su casa, se le hacía tarde, y había dejado su abrigo. Solo llevaba la chaqueta del equipo.

Claro que para un chico como el eso no representaba ningún problema. Alto, con unos músculos de muerte, no, el frio no tenía lugar en su mundo. De lo único que si se arrepentía era de haber olvidado su gorro, sin el su cabeza semi rapada se congelaba.

"En cualquier momento mis pensamientos van a empezar a temblar este tonto mowhack no me parece tan buena idea el día de hoy " pensó seriamente pasando sus manos por la única línea de cabello que surcaba su cabeza descubierta. "Además esto no tiene sentido… ¿Tarde para que? Hace años que no entro a la primera clase" el chico se paró en seco y dudo entre si regresaba a su camioneta y dormía un poco o si mejor entraba a la escuela y se iba a dormir a la enfermería con algún pretexto, optó por la enfermería, hacía menos frio seguramente.

Comenzó a caminar con pasos descuidados y lentos hacia la entrada principal. Odiaba caminar porque implicaba pasar tiempo sin hacer nada, y su mente comenzaba a divagar y a pensar cosas que hubiera preferido mantener calladas.

_Quinn Fabray, ese era el nombre que lo mantenía despierto y que lo acosaba en sueños cuando al fin lograba dormir. No es que fuera la primera persona a la que le pasaba algo así, todos han tenido un amor platónico, ni remotamente posible y en un sin número de chicos la dueña de sus suspiros era la misma chica de cabello dorado. Pero para Puck era diferente. Era diferente porque el si había estado con ella, había podido sentir en sus manos esos sedosos caireles dorados, había podido ver de cerca los ojos miel por los que todos se derretían, había probado el dulce sabor de sus besos… y mas que eso, oh si, Noah Puckerman, el semental de la escuela era el único que podía poner en duda el papel de Quinn Fabray como presidenta del club de castidad. Cualquiera diría que eso era algo de lo que habría que estar orgulloso, pero había un graaaan problema que se lo impedía. Quinn Fabray era la novia de Finn, su mejor amigo, bueno tal vez si Finn se enteraba se enojaría y lo golpearía y después de un tiempo todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero no solo era eso, el encuentro de esa vez había dejado huella. Una muy notoria huella. Quinn estaba embarazada de el. ¿Marcador final?. Finn 2 – Puck 0. Mas que un golpe lo hubiera molido. _

Puck se encontraba a unos pasos de la enfermería cuando escuchó una melodiosa voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Eran Quinn y Finn que hablaban o mas bien intentaban hablar en voz baja afuera del salón de historia. Puck se detuvo detrás de los casilleros. Cualquier cosa que saliera de la preciosa boca de la mamá de su bebé valía la pena ser escuchada aunque le quitara unos cuantos minutos de sueño en la cama de la enfermería.

-"Finn, enserio necesito hacerme ese ultrasonido" dijo Quinn

-"Lo se, pero no tengo el dinero suficiente ¿Por qué no te lo haces y lo pagamos en próximo mes con mi paga?" respondió Finn

-"Porque ya debemos 2!, tu paga no es tan enorme como piensas, vas a tener un hijo es hora de que comiences a hacerte responsable" Quinn estaba hecha una furia, se volteó rápidamente sin darle tiempo a Finn de replicar y comenzó a caminar airosamente hacia la salida dejando a Finn parado en medio del pasillo con la boca abierta y los ojos llorosos. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el salón, pero opto por entrar al baño. Tenía que desahogarse.

_Peleando por dinero otra vez. Pensó Puck. Le dije que el no era la mejor opción pero ella no me escuchó y encima de todo me llamó perdedor! Solo porque tenía una debilidad normal por las mujeres, o porque se la pasaba molestando a los demás chicos de la escuela que no estaban en el equipo de futbol, eso no lo hacía un perdedor. Finn si era un perdedor, pero nadie lo veía asi, todos se encargaban de alabar cualquier cosa que hiciera._ Puck cerró los ojos un momento. _No debería hablar así de el, después de todo es mi mejor amigo pero no puedo evitar sentir algo de envidia hacia el. El tiene a Quinn!. Y parece no estar contento con eso. No digo que todo el asunto del bebé sea sencillo, pero yo soy el que debería estar con ella. Puedo ser un buen padre aunque me cueste trabajo y tenga que dejar atrás ciertas cosas, puedo darle el dinero que necesita. Si yo fuera Finn no estaría sentado en un retrete llorando por lo difícil que es la vida para mí, no, yo habría corrido detrás de Quinn y le habría asegurado que todo iba a estar bien y habría hecho todo lo necesario para tener el dinero. Pero no, Quinn había escogido a Finn y yo no iba a echarnos de cabeza._

Puck salió de su escondite y caminó hacia los baños apresuradamente para hacer parecer el encuentro como algo casual.

-"¿Qué pasa amigo?" le preguntó a Finn que se encontraba sentado en el último retrete con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos.

-"Otra vez esta cosa con Quinn, si el bebé consume esta cantidad de dinero aún estando en el vientre no se que voy a hacer cuando salga, es muy difícil para mi, no puedo hacerme cargo de todo…"

Puck puso los ojos en blanco. _Se los dije_.

-"Vamos hombre no es tan malo, las mujeres se ponen un poco hormonales en el embarazo." Dijo Puck tratando de sonar lo más amable que le era posible. "Porque no vas a buscarla, hace un frio de la goma y le puede pasar algo" _Tampoco tan amable, te vez sospechoso _pensó Puck. "Bueno, a cualquiera le puede pasar algo" volvió a decir para restarle atención a la frase anterior, pero no fue necesario. Finn seguía llorando y quejándose de su vida.

-"Demonios Finn!" soltó Puck "Ella tiene razón!, estás a punto de tener un bebé, vas a tener que hacerte cargo de muchas más cosas de las que ya te encargas ahora, no puedes solo quedarte aquí y ver como ella se va!" El color del rostro de Puck comenzó a cambiar a rojo mientras el volumen de su voz aumentaba. "Tienes que demostrarle que puedes lidiar con esto, que no eres un perdedor!, si ella te prefirió a ti para criar a nuestro hijo es porque piensa que tu tienes mas ambición y mas futuro que yo!" _Maldita sea que acabo de decir._ Puck tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a pasar en su mente los nombres de todos los santos que recordaba. Tal vez alguno lo oía y hacía que de alguna manera Finn hiciera caso omiso de sus palabras.

- "Todos los días doy lo mejor de mi pero ella… espera… ¿_Nuestro_ hijo?..." Finn alzó su rostro hasta toparse con los ojos de Puck.


	3. Gracias a ti

**Gracias a ti tengo roto el corazón, el orgullo… y ah si… mi nariz.**

Supongo que era algo que yo ya intuía, se la pasaban mirándose todo el tiempo y el parecía morir un poco cada vez que la veía quejarse por algo y hacia todo lo posible por mantenerla atendida y cómoda y esas cosas que se supone que yo debería hacer. Hasta cierto modo debería agradecerle, ya no tendría que hacerme cargo de una bola rosada babeante y ruidosa, pero no se, había comenzado a ilusionarme con eso, y además había invertido mucho tiempo y dinero, claro.

Aunque creo que no era eso lo que mas me dolía. Era mas bien el hecho de que el era mi mejor amigo, de que yo le confiaba muchas cosas y estoy de acuerdo en que los mejores amigos se comparten todo… pero no la novia… y no de esa manera. Si ellos me hubieran dicho desde el principio tal vez todo hubiera sido mas sencillo. Pero no!, habían dejado que me enamorara de esa pequeña cosa que crecía dentro de ella!. Era eso lo que me sacaba de mis casillas. Y era eso lo que me había hecho aventarme sobre él, comenzó a decirme que me calmara que no era eso lo que había querido decir pero mi ira me cegaba por completo, no quería escuchar ninguna de sus estúpidas e irrelevantes palabras, lo único que quería era golpearlo hasta que se callara.

Lo golpee todo lo que pude en la cara, en el estómago, no me detuve ni cuando vi la sangre resbalar por las comisuras de su boca y el no hizo ningún intento por esquivar mis puños hasta que uno de ellos llego hasta sus partes nobles. No voy a decir que no era mi intención golpearlo ahí, sabía que le dolería como nunca y eso era lo que quería, que sintiera un poco del dolor que el sentía, aunque sabia que el dolor físico no tenía comparación con su dolor, así que lo golpee, con todas mis fuerzas.

Vi como apretaba sus ojos en un gesto de profundo dolor mientras soltaba un fuerte grito y lo siguiente que vi fue su puño acercándose rápidamente hacia mi rostro, medio segundo después oí o más bien sentí el crujido dentro de mi nariz y después la sensación de algo caliente escurriendo hacia mi boca… tenía un gusto a metal… sangre!.

Puck realmente era un imbécil. No contento con haber embarazado a la novia de su mejor amigo ahora le rompía la nariz!. Eso no se iba a quedar así Finn tenía que demostrarle que el también era un hombre.

Aunque tal vez ponerse a llorar justo después del golpe en su nariz no era la mejor manera de hacerlo. Pero es que el dolor era insoportable, le era imposible respirar porque hasta el paso del aire era doloroso. Y al parecer para Puck las cosas no iban mejor. El también estaba tirado en el piso con las manos en la entrepierna y con un gesto de total sufrimiento, aunque claro el no lloraba.

Pasaron tal vez unos 10 minutos hasta que alguien entro al baño y los encontró tirados retorciéndose de de dolor y empapados en sangre y sudor. Era Arty el chico de la silla de ruedas con el que compartían en el club Glee. Artie se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta pensando que debía hacer. Solo de algo estaba seguro, tenia que llevarlos a la enfermería ya, pero el solo no podía. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y regreso tan rápido como se había ido con los demás chicos del coro.

Puck y Finn notaron la presencia de alguien en el baño y voltearon sus rostros.

-"Estamos bien". Se apresuro a decir Puck mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Cosa que no logró porque cuando intentó flexionar su pierna sintió como una descarga eléctrica lo atravesaba partiendo de su entrepierna y llegando hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas. El dolor lo hizo caer de nuevo ruidosamente al piso.

-"No parece que estén muy bien" dijo Kurt alzando una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos. "Será mejor que vallamos a la enfermería antes de que el corazón de Finn acaba de salirse por su nariz. Ya después nos dirán que es lo que pasó"

* * *

Puck y Finn estaban en las desvencijadas sillas de la enfermería. Era un cuadro divertido de ver, los dos chicos sentados uno junto al otro sin dirigirse la palabra. Uno con una mirada de ira y dolor y el otro con un gesto despreocupado debajo de el cual se dejaba ver un atisbo de vergüenza. Uno tenia la nariz entablillada y el otro tenía un ojo parchado y las manos en la entrepierna.

Nadie pensaría que en algún momento ellos eran mejores amigos. Y tampoco nadie sabía la razón por la que habían dejado de serlo. Bueno tal vez si había alguien que lo supiera, la chica rubia parada afuera de la enfermería con las manos sobre su abultado vientre que dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras observaba lo que ocurría adentro.

No se había atrevido a entrar, tenia miedo de cómo reaccionarían ante su presencia. No es que los creyera capaces de golpearla o algo así, pero tenia miedo de verlos a los ojos, bueno mas bien de verlo a el a los ojos. No quería ver todo el dolor que sus ojos seguramente reflejaban porque sabía que ella era la causante. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con desesperación e instintivamente apretó con fuerza los brazos sobre su vientre. Sabia que lo que había hecho estaba mal, infinitamente mal, pero aun así no encontraba el valor para entrar y enfrentarlo, porque lo único que el se merecía de ella era una disculpa, tal vez decidía no aceptarla pero al menos le haría saber que se arrepentía.

De repente Finn se paro de su asiento y avanzó con furia hacia la puerta cuando la vio. Se veía tan sola ahí parada con las manos rodeando su vientre y los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Lo inundaron unas ganas insoportables de ir hacia ella y abrazarla, abrazarlos, y decirle que todo iba a estar bien mientras secaba sus lagrimas con sus labios como muchas veces lo había hecho cuando el embarazo parecía ser demasiado para ella. Pero se contuvo, ella no era la misma chica aunque se viera igual ante todos, para el había cambiado. Tomo el picaporte de la puerta y salió. Los ojos de ella se fijaron fuertemente sobre los suyos, estaban llenos de tristeza y miedo, parecía que en cualquier instante se tiraría ante el y le suplicaría perdón, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a mirarlo y con sus ojos logró decir todo lo que con su boca no podía, pero el no podía aceptarlo.

Tenía que defender lo poco de dignidad que le había dejado así que en un segundo comenzó a llevar a su mente todas las veces que ella lo había presionado para pagar las cuentas de un bebé que no era suyo, las veces que el se había quedado despierto hasta la madrugada para que ella pudiera dormir bien, pensó en todo lo que había hecho por ella y por el hijo de Puck. Ese nombre, PUCK, fue ese nombre el que le dio el valor de hacer lo que hizo:

Se paró enfrente de ella y le dedicó la mirada más inexpresiva que pudo y le soltó cinco palabras: No te molestes en volver. Dicho eso se volteó sin mas y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento dejándola ahí en medio de un circulo de personas que la veían con curiosidad. Y no volteó. No volteó ni cuando escucho el golpe sordo de alguien cayendo al piso.

* * *

perdon por la tardanza pero es que la uni no me deja tiempo x__X...


	4. Amigos son como ángeles

**Amigos… quien diría que serian tan necesarios**

_¿Estoy dormida? ¿Al fin escucharon mis plegarias y han decidido que no es justo que yo pase por esto? ¿Me dejarán comenzar mi vida de nuevo? ¿Desde cero?_

_¿Una lámpara? Estoy segura de que en el cielo hay ángeles no lámparas._

-"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó la chica abriendo poco a poco sus ojos. Una intensa luz le daba directamente en las pupilas evitándole enfocar con precisión para identificar el lugar donde se encontraba.

-"En el hospital regional" le respondió una voz a su lado.

-"¿Rachel? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" el instinto maternal la hizo bajar rápidamente sus manos hacia su vientre para comprobar que ella aún estuviera ahí. Suspiro aliviada cuando sintió el bulto sobre las sábanas.

-"Tranquila, está bien solo te desmayaste" le respondió Rachel con calma al ver la manera en que sus ojos se alteraban para comprobar que su bebé estaba bien. "Perdiste el conocimiento y creímos que sería mejor traerte aquí para comprobar que…"

La voz de Rachel comenzaba a desvanecerse mientras recordaba la razón de su desmayo. Su mente comenzó a regresar el tiempo hasta la mañana. El se había ido así sin más y la había dejado sola… _las_ había dejado solas. Solo se había detenido a decirle que no se molestara en regresar y fue en ese momento cuando el peso de la incertidumbre de su futuro se le vino encima haciéndole imposible continuar en pie, se había dejado caer sin pensar en nada ni en _nadie_ más. ¿Acaso había alguien más? Oh claro que si había alguien más. Pero si era así… ¿Por qué era Rachel la que estaba con ella en ese momento?

Como respondiendo a sus preguntas la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Quinn volteó su vista hacia esa dirección llena de emoción, pero casi de inmediato el brillo de esperanza que se encontraba escondido en sus ojos desapareció por completo al ver entrar a sus compañeros de Glee. Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Brittany, Santana. Veía pasar sus rostros cada vez con más impaciencia e intentando fingir una sonrisa para indicarles que se encontraba bien. El último en entrar fue el profesor Schuster cerrando la puerta a su paso. Quinn apretó los puños como para evitar dejar salir toda la desesperación que sentía dentro de ella.

-"Lo siento" murmuró Rachel cerca de su oído para que nadie excepto Quinn pudiera oírla. "El no vendrá"

-"Lo sé" respondió Quinn limpiándose una lágrima rebelde que había logrado escapar. "No sé porque creí que podía contar con el"

Kurt levantó una ceja. Al parecer Quinn había hablado demasiado alto.

-"¿Contar con quien?" Le preguntó el chico inquisitivamente.

-"C-c-con el p-padre de…" el corazón de Quinn no pudo soportarlo más, no era tan fuerte. No era por Finn, al fin y al cabo ella era la mala en esa historia, no tenía porque haberlo engañado de esa manera, el estaba en su derecho de alejarse. Era por el _padre de su bebé_, el verdadero. El hecho de pensar que él las había abandonado a su suerte había hecho que su voz se quebrara.

-"Oh Finn." Dijo Kurt "No te preocupes seguro vendrá, después de esa salvaje y primitiva pelea con Puck era de esperarse que tardara un poco más"

Quinn rompió en llanto al escuchar las palabras de Kurt.

-"N-no lo entienden" comenzó cortadamente la chica "No solo va a tardar, el no va a volver."

Nueve pares de ojos se clavaron en ella mirándola sin comprender lo que acababa de decir.

-"No Quinn, el no es así, si están teniendo problemas podrías habérmelo dicho, yo hablaré con el" el profesor Schuster trataba de tranquilizarla. "Vamos no es para tanto. Sabes que él es un chico responsable"

-"No dudo que sea responsable" dijo Quinn acomodándose en la cama para poderlos ver a todos. "Es solo que yo… quiero decir nosotras…" dijo mientras se señalaba el vientre "no somos su responsabilidad."

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Mercedes abriendo los ojos lo más que podía.

-"Quiero decir que… el bebé no es suyo" Quinn tomó aire profundamente, lo peor aún no pasaba. "Es de Puck". La chica terminó su confesión cerrando los ojos con fuerza para evitar ver las miradas de desaprobación que seguramente le estarían dedicando sus compañeros.

-"Eso explica la pelea de la mañana" dijo Kurt cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-"¿Y cuándo pensabas decírselo a Finn?" "¿Y donde se supone que vivas ahora?" "¿Por qué Puck no está contigo?".

_Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban a mi alrededor. Realmente desearía tener respuesta para algunas, pero no la tenía, en ese momento mi futuro se veía tan obscuro como el cabello de Rachel. ¿El cabello de Rachel? ¡Qué demonios hace Rachel Berry abrazándome!._

-"Puedes vivir conmigo".

_Es lo único que mi mente logra retener de la lluvia de frases y palabras que hay en el cuarto. Hasta donde yo sé ella y yo jamás nos hemos llevado muy bien. ¿Por qué ha decidido ayudarme? En verdad no tengo idea pero supongo que lo aceptaré. No estoy en condiciones de ponerme especial._

-"¿Es enserio?" preguntó Quinn con incredulidad.

-"No creo que a mis padres les moleste" le respondió Rachel con una sonrisa tímida. "No sabemos mucho sobre embarazos pero te ayudaremos en lo que necesites"

-"Gracias" respondió Quinn intentando corresponder su sonrisa. "Eres muy amable."

-"Para eso son los amigos ¿no?"

Quinn no sabía que decir. Se sentía halagada, segura, protegida, acompañada. Todas las personas que la rodeaban en verdad se preocupaban por ella y no se dejaban llevar por lo que la sociedad consideraba correcto. Eso le daba fortaleza, le hacía recuperar la confianza en si misma, la confianza que necesitaba para continuar con su embarazo sola. No… no sola. Con la compañía de sus amigos. Tal vez su bebé no crecería con un padre pero sabría lo que era el amor de amigos. Con eso le bastaba.

* * *

-"F-a-b-r-a-y" deletreó el chico con desesperación.

_¡Carajo! ¿Que no les enseñan a leer y a escribir a estas enfermeras? ¡Esto es una emergencia!_

-"Lo siento, la paciente ya fue dada de alta." Le respondió la enfermera.

-"¿Cómo que ya salió?" pregunto el de nuevo el chico con una mueca de disgusto.

"Se acaba de ir hace unos minutos."

"¿Se acaba de ir? ¡Por favor, ella _no_ tiene a donde ir!" el chico comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

"No sé hacia donde se dirigía pero ella ya no está aquí joven"

El chico caminó con rapidez hacia el estacionamiento sin oír más a la enfermera.

_Solo eso faltaba, ahora ella pensaría que era un irresponsable, ¿Dónde demonios podía estar? Tenía que demostrarle que él era capaz de cuidar al bebé. Después de todo es su hija._

* * *

Hey!* gracias por los revis ^^... me hacen tan feliiz xD...

este cap lo hize en mi clase de biología celular jaja... está un poco cursi... y ya mero llega el final =D...

espero que les gustee!!!!*


End file.
